6) Let's Not
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 6: Ketika Jimin mengiginkan putus dan Yoongi menyetujuinya. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 6**

 **Let's Not**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Min Yoongi bodoh! Min Yoongi jelek! Pergi kau Min Yoongi. Aku benci Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi bau selokan… dst.. dst... dst…_

Berbagai tulisan Min Yoongi yang disertai kata negatif lainnya berjajar di papan tulis kelas. Di bagian sudut papan tulis terdapat pelaku dari semua itu yang masih saja asyik menuliskan kalimat-kalimat lainnya tanpa mengkhawatirkan hari esok. Tanpa disadari sang pemilik nama sudah mematai sejak dua menit yang lalu.

"PARK JIMIN!" teriak sang korban dengan murka setelah urat kesabarannya habis melihat pelaku yang masih saja dengan santainya menuliskan kalimat lainnya hingga hampir memenuhi papan tulis. Ya, Park Jimin, pelaku dari semua itu. Karena hanya Park Jimin yang berani melakukannya.

Jimin tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat tersebut, namun hal itu tidak menghalanginya untuk melanjutkan karya-karyanya.

Anak-anak lain yang kebetulan berada di kelas saat jam istirahat, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Karena, hell… tidak ada yang mau ikut campur urusan Min Yoongi dan kekasih bocahnya, Park Jimin. Bagaimanapun mereka pasangan terkenal di seantero sekolahan karena kelakuan mereka yang terlalu berlebihan.

Terkadang mereka bermesra-mesraan hingga membuat para jomblo mual, dan tidak jarang mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele dan selalu dibesar-besarkan oleh Jimin hingga akhirnya menghebohkan penghuni sekolah.

Seperti saat ini…

"Ya! Park Jimin! Kau ikut aku sekarang!" Yoongi berjalan ke arah Jimin dan langsung menarik tangan kanannya yang masih saja belum berhenti menulis hingga kapur yang ia pakai terjatuh. Dengan tidak santainya, Yoongi menyeret Jimin untuk mengikutinya.

"Yoongi, sakit! Lepaskan!" Jimin terus saja berteriak di sepanjang koridor ketika Yoongi menyeret dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tolong! Tolong aku! Yoongi akan melakukan kekerasan padaku! Siapapun tolong aku!" Jimin masih belum berhenti berteriak yang membuat siswa-siswi lain menoleh dan tentu saja tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki niat untuk menolong Jimin. Pemandangan itu sudah biasa bagi mereka. Hal seperti ini akan terjadi paling tidak dua minggu sekali. Dan setelahnya mereka akan kembali bermesra-mesraan. Maksudnya Jimin yang menempel manja pada Yoongi.

 _Brak!_

Yoongi menutup pintu keras setelah tiba di atap sekolah bersama Jimin. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jimin yang masih meringis karena cengkramannya yang terlalu kuat sejak tadi.

"Sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Yoongi masih dengan berteriak meski kini suasana sudah sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di atap.

"Sekarang hari apa?" tanya Jimin yang juga tak mau kalah dengan teriakannya.

"Kamis."

"Tanggal?"

"Ngg… 20 November, memang kenapa?"

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak peka! Tidak bisa berpikir romantis! Aku seperti pacaran dengan robot!"

Yoongi berdecih malas, kalau sudah seperti ini Jimin pasti ada maunya.

"Aku sudah jelas-jelas bertanya di awal, kan? Apa maumu?" Yoongi masih tidak mengerti, "Kau selalu seperti ini. Bisakah kau berhenti dengan kodemu yang tidak jelas itu?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Bahkan Namjoon aja bisa memahami keinginan Seokjin meski dia tidak mengatakan apapun, Taehyung juga selalu bersikap manis pada Jungkook. Tapi kau?"

"Kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa seperti mereka. Berulang kali aku yang selalu memahamimu, tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun mengerti keadaanku. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa untukmu, Jimin," Yoongi menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau ingin skinship lebih, aku berikan. Kau ingin nge-date, aku ajak kau jalan. Makan bersama, nonton bioskop, belanja, apalagi sekarang? Kalau kau ingin kekasih seperti mereka, pacaran saja dengan mereka!"

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu! Kalau begitu kita putus!"

"Okay, kalau itu maumu," setelahnya Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih dalam kondisi terkejutnya.

"Y-yoongi…" suara Jimin tercekat, air mata perlahan mengalir di kedua pipi chubby-nya. Seperti sebuah petir di siang bolong, hal itu benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak, tidak mungkin Yoongi menyetujuinya.

Setelah mengusap air matanya asal menggunakan jas seragam musim dinginnya, ia mulai berjalan turun dan berencana untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Bagaimanapun jam istirahat sebentar lagi usai.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia melihat Yoongi yang tengah duduk dengan wajah menghadap ke jendela. Ingin rasanya ia memaki orang itu, namun apabila ia melakukannya ia hanya akan mengeluarkan air mata lebih banyak lagi dan membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah. Tidak, ia tidak boleh bersikap lemah di depan Yoongi karena dia akan semakin meremehkannya.

Jimin mengambil tas dan alat tulis yang di mejanya tepat berada sebelah Yoongi kemudian menghampiri meja Taehyung dan Jungkook. Yoongi sempat melirik sekilas namun kemudian ia mengacuhkanya dan kembali menatap luar jendela.

Dengan wajah memelas, Jimin meminta Taehyung untuk bertukar tempat dengannya. Taehyung mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya bertukar tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jungkook yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari Jimin. Jungkook merasa pertengkaran kali ini adalah yang paling parah. Karena biasanya mereka akan akur dalam hitungan menit tapi tidak dengan hari ini.

"Aku putus dengan Yoongi."

"APA?!" teriak Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung serempak saat pelajaran sudah usai dan murid lain sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku kalian… ugh… ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Aku tahu kalian sering bertengkar, tapi itu hanya akan semakin membuat kalian makin lengket, kan? Ada apa kali ini?" tanya Taehyung yang penasaran.

"Aku… bukan keinginanku seperti ini. Maksudku… aku tak bermaksud untuk mengucapkannya, tapi dia menyetujui apa yang aku katakan. Biasanya dia tidak pernah menyetujui meski aku berteriak minta putus berkali-kali," Jimin mulai terisak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hoseok menepuk bahu Jimin perlahan untuk membantu menenangkannya.

"Mungkin _mood_ dia sedang buruk hari ini dan besok dia akan berubah pikiran," kata Hoseok.

"Tapi dia benar-benar tidak peka, tidak punya hati, menyebalkan, aku benci dia!"

"Ssshhh… tenang Jim, semua akan baik-baik saja," kali ini Taehyung yang menenangkannya.

.

Yoongi sudah berbaring di kasurnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran yang sudah mengembara ke tempat antah berantah. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya tentang Jimin dan kejadian siang tadi di sekolah.

"Apalagi yang Jimin inginkan kali ini?"

"Apa dia benar-benar ingin putus? Ya sudah lah kalau itu memang mau dia."

"Tapi… perasaanku ada yang aneh?"

"Aish… Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya asal. Ia menelusuri apa yang kurang dari dirinya, apa yang sudah dilewatkannya namun setengah jam berlalu dan kepalanya mulai pening memikirkan Jimin.

"Kalau seperti itu terus, kapan dia dewasanya, hah?" Yoongi jadi kesal sendiri. "Okay, dia masih bocah. Jadi selami pikiran bocahnya. Apa yang bocah biasanya inginkan."

"Jangan bilang… oh shit!" Yoongi teringat sesuatu. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dengan segera ia mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya. Setelah menyambar dompet dan handphone-nya ia segera berlari keluar rumah. Namun, belum sampai masuk ke dalam mobil ia teringat akan sesuatu dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang yang sudah ia simpan dalam lemari berminggu-minggu lamanya.

.

Jimin benar-benar lelah hari ini. Hatinya sudah lelah, tenaganya juga sudah terkuras habis karena menagis tadi. Kini dia akan tidur lebih awal dari biasanya namun handphone-nya tiba-tiba berbunyi menampilkan sebuah nama yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk diajak berbicara sebelum tidur. Paling tidak, ia tak ingin orang itu masuk ke dalam mimpnya malam ini. Namun karena ia tidak tega, akhirnya ia angkat juga.

"Kalau kau ingin menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja setelah aku putus denganmu, maka jawabannya iya, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada lawan bicaranya, dengan sadis ia menekan tombol berwarna merah.

Ketika Jimin sudah menyamankan diri di balik selimut tebalnya, handphone-nya berbunyi kembali. Ingin ia menghiraukannya namun itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang penting? Bagaimana kalau dia meminta untuk balik–ah lupakan. Akhirnya ia mengalah lagi dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Apa lagi?!"

" _Kau lucu,"_ kata suara diseberang sana sambil terkekeh geli.

"Jangan menggodaku! Kita sudah PUTUS, kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, _bye_ ," sengaja Jimin menekankan kata putus untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka saat ini.

" _Yak, tunggul dulu Jiminie,"_ Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan kek–ups mantan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa hanya ia yang patah hati sementara orang itu masih bisa tertawa-tawa bahagia?

"Apa?! Aku sibuk! Sebaiknya cepat atau kututup lagi teleponnya."

" _Hei… jangan galak-galak, nanti tidak ada yang suka denganmu."_

"Ad–bodo amat! Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

" _Kau bisa keluar sebentar? Cepat, aku sudah membeku di luar."_

Dengan reflek Jimin membuka gorden dan melihat Yoongi yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Lebih baik itu sesuatu yang penting," kata Jimin kemudian memutuskan sambungannya. Ia segera menarik selimutnya untuk ia tangkupkan di seluruh tubuh mungil nan montoknya karena diluar sudah benar-benar dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jimin ketika sudah di depan gerbang.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit? Tamumu sudah membeku dan kau seperti itu? Pantas saja, tidak ada orang lain yang menyukaimu selain aku,"

"Aku tak perlu basa-basimu, cepat katakan apa maumu. Sudah kubilang aku sibuk," Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"Astaga… kenapa kau makin menggemaskan, hm?" Yoongi mengacak-acak rambut Jimin, Jimin langsung mundur satu langkah.

"Jangan menyentuhku, kita sudah putus!"

"Okay, tunggu sebentar," Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah buket mawar tersusun cantik dalam genggaman Yoongi. Jimin sudah akan tersenyum namun seketika ingat kalau dia sudah putus dengan Yoongi sehingga ia menarik kembali senyuman yang sempat merekah sepersekian detik itu.

" _Happy first anniversary_ Jimin-ah. Maaf aku sempat lupa kalau ini sudah setahun sejak kita jadian," kata Yoongi kemudian menyerahkan buket mawar itu pada Jimin.

"Tapi kita sudah putus," kata Jimin lagi, masih dalam mode kesalnya.

"Yakin kau mau putus dariku?" tanya Yoongi dengan senyum jahil. Jimin sudah ingin memukul Yoongi namun Yoongi berhasil menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"K-kau jahat!" Jimin mulai terisak. Yoongi akhirnya memeluk Jimin dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi dan membalas pelukannya. Selimut yang menangkup tubuhnya mulai merosot ke tanah.

"Jadi kau seharian tadi marah denganku gara-gara aku lupa tanggal jadian kita? Astaga Jimin,"

"Kau menyebalkan! Tidak peka! Tidak punya perasaan!"

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-ah. Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan mencoba seperti Taehyung pada Jungkook dan seperti Namjoon pada Seokjin," Jimin menggeleng keras.

"Jangan. Kau adalah Yoongi. Kau tak perlu seperti mereka. Sekarang aku tidak membutuhkanmu yang berperilaku seperti mereka. Yang aku butuhkan cuma kau yang selalu ada disisiku. Maaf kalau aku juga berlebihan selama ini."

"Kau memang selalu berlebihan, Jim." Yoongi terkekeh dan kemudian sebuah pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan mendarat di bahunya. "Aduh."

"Jadi bisakah kita melupakan kejadian siang tadi?" tanya Yoongi setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Buket mawar yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya ia serahkan pada Jimin. Jimin mengangguk pelan sambil mencium aroma wangi natural yang menguar dari buket mawar tersebut. Yoongi membenahi selimut yang menangkup tubuh Jimin dan membersihkan sisa air matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak bisakah kita berbicara di dalam. Aku kedinginan," kata Yoongi kemudian. Jimin hanya meringis dan mengajak Yoongi masuk.

Namun Yoongi tidak langsung masuk mengikuti Jimin, melainkan kembali ke mobilnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jimin menimang-nimang kotak yang baru saja diberikan oleh Yoongi.

"Buka saja."

"Woah! _One piece figure special edition_!" teriak Jimin kegirangan ketika membuka kotaknya. "Aku ingin membeli ini tapi sudah habis karena terlambat."

"Aku sudah membelinya sejak lama, namun belum ada kesempatan untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Terima kasih, Yoongi! Aku mencintaimu!" Jimin memeluk leher Yoongi dan mencium pipinya.

"Bilang yang tadi membenciku," kata Yoongi datar namun dihiraukan oleh Jimin yang masih asyik mengamati figur tokoh Luffy.

"Oh! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Aku sudah berpikir untuk menjual lagi besok karena kita tadi sudah putus jadi sudah tidak ada gunanya aku masih menyimpan itu."

Yoongi menunggu di sofa ruang tamu sementara Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Nyonya Park keluar membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas dan toples yang berisi kue kering. Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan pada Nyonya Park.

Jimin berlari dengan tidak sabar keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak di tangannya. Hampir saja ia menabrak Eomma-nya yang kemudian ia mendapatkan omelan yang tentu saja dihiraukan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi membuka kotak yang sudah diterimanya itu. Yoongi tersenyum senang saat melihat sepasang Air Jordan 3 berwarna putih hitam yang diinginkannya.

"Baca juga tulisan yang ada di penutupnya," kata Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Untuk Min Yoongi… Sejak pada hari kau berjalan masuk ke dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Setiap langkah bersamamu adalah sebuah permulaan yang mendebarkan. _Happy first anniversary. I love you,_ " Yoongi memandang Jimin yang tengah tersenyum hingga mau tak mau Yoongi juga menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Park Jimin, aku mencintaimu juga," Yoongi memeluk Jimin dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Aku romantis kan?" tanya Jimin bangga setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Aku benar-benar tersentuh."

"Aku menemukan ide itu di internet," Jimin masih bangga memamerkan gigi barisan depannya.

"Aku tidak jadi tersentuh," kata Yoongi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jimin. Jimin jadi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Okay… okay… usahamu patut diacungkan jempol," dengan begitu ia kembali tersenyum.

.

"Selamat pagi semua~" sapa Jimin saat masuk ke dalam kelas dengan intonasi kelewat bahagia.

"Astaga Jimin! Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku? Gila?" Jimin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya! Kalau bukan gila, apalagi? Kemarin kau menangis merangung-raung, tapi kau sekarang senyum lebar sekali sampai bibirmu hampir sobek. itu mengerikan, Jimin. Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Ah," Jimin sekarang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Taehyung, "Aku baik-baik saja, semua berjalan dengan baik. Pagi yang indah, kan?"

"Heol!" Taehyung hanya melongo melihat perilaku Jimin.

"Yoongi! Aku merindukanmu," kata Jimin lagi saat melihat Yoongi masuk ke dalam kelas. Masih dengan tas punggung yang sejak tadi belum sempat ia letakkan di bangkunya ia memeluk Yoongi dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Yoongi untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma favoritnya.

"Heol!" kali ini seluruh siswa yang sudah hadir berdecak malas melihat pemandangan di depan kelas. Ya, mereka berdua masih berada di depan kelas dekat papan tulis berada. Bagaimana tidak membuat para jomblo mendadak mual?

"Lepaskan…" Yoongi bergumam malas sambil mendorong kepala Jimin menjauh.

"Tidak mau," kata Jimin yang masih menempel pada Yoongi dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan Jimin yang masih memeluknya seperti koala.

Tuhan… berikan kesabaran yang melimpah pada Yoongi untuk menghadapi kekasih kelewat bocahnya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
